Ryou's Sweet Sixteen
by Lyoness of Avalon
Summary: Ryou's 16th birthday and a game of truth or dare. Thought up several months ago only posted now. Oneshot


It's COLD today! I was at Ogemaw for a cross country meet for three hours before I ran and we froze our butts off. The hill there is nearly straight up and we had to go up twice! Then I went to help feed the calves at the farm and I have to get up at 4:30 tomorrow morning to help again.

So I write this now before I'm too tired to stay awake. This is my first fanfic, once I figure out how to put it up. I also would like someone to tell me how to write reviews because I want to and can't figure out how.

I thought this story up this summer but then I couldn't go online for a while and after didn't come over to the computer to write. Story's about Ryou's sixteenth birthday, like the title says. Some randomness and I own nothing in this story except possibly the idea.

Okay, enjoy the fic.

**Ryou's Sweet Sixteen**

After Ryou Bakura set the Monster World diorama he announced "Tomorrow's my birthday and I want all of you to come over."

Yugi Mutou, Katsuya Jonouchi, Hitroto Honda, and Anzu Mazaki all agreed happily. The evil spirit inside Bakura's Millennium Ring had been defeated so they were all safe.

Anzu managed to make a cake that night. The next day she stopped at the electronics store and bought Bakura a phone. He had a phone line, but hadn't gotten a chance to buy the phone yet.

"Finally!" Honda yelled when Anzu walked in. "Now we can order the pizza. Who wants what on their pizza?" Anzu and Ryou wanted ham, and the other boys wanted pepperoni.

Honda pulled out his cell phone and punched in the number of one of the pizza places in town. "Hello, we need two large pepperoni pizzas and one large ham, both with extra cheese. Yeah, delivery to room 601."

"Why do you three need TWO large pizzas?" Anzu asked.

"'Cause Jonouchi's hungry," said Honda, grinning.

"Heh, yep, one's for me and the other one's for Yugi and Honda." Jou said happily.

"Let's play truth or dare 'till the pizza comes," Yugi said suddenly. "Bakura, you go first, it's your birthday."

"Okay," Bakura agreed. "Yugi, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Jou whispered something in Bakura's ear and Bakura turned a bright shade of red. "Go on, ask him that Ryou.

"Fine," Bakura answered still bright red. "Yugi do you like those movies Jonouchi lets you borrow?"

Yugi went pink. "Which movies?" he asked.

Jonouchi muttered something else in Ryou's ear. "One's like, err, Video Girl?"

Yugi went from pink to red and murmured something.

Anzu had listened carefully when Ryou had asked his questions. Now she said, evilly, "What, we didn't hear you."

Yugi, even brighter red said "yes" clearly.

Jou and Honda had to hold their breath to stop from laughing.

"Okay Yugi, it's your turn," Honda said, once he'd stopped.

"Honda, truth or dare?" Yugi asked, still pink.

"Dare."

"All right. Bakura and I are going into the kitchen. You have to eat whatever we cook up." Yugi told him happily.

Honda didn't think he had a thing to worry about. Bakura was a good cook and both boys were too kindhearted to make something really terrible. Little did he know…

IN THE KITCHEN: "So Yugi, what are you planning on feeding Honda?" Bakura asked, getting down bowls and a pan.

"You'll see. Now, where do you have the ketchup and things?" Yugi answered.

"In the fridge, bottom shelf." Bakura told him.

Yugi grabbed the ketchup, mustard, mayonnaise, several salad dressings, and lemon juice. He dumped a good bit of everything into one of the bowls Ryou had brought out.

"Oh, I see," Bakura said, grinning.

"Can you grab anything that would be disgusting in this mix? Oh, and grab an egg too." Yugi asked.

"Sure," Ryou answered, and got milk, pickles, jelly, broccoli, chocolate syrup, olives, leftover meatloaf, beets and the egg out of the fridge. From the counter he got pecans, almonds, bananas, raisins, and Sprite. He put everything on the counter by Yugi.

"Do you have a blender Ryou?" Yugi asked. (Of course he has a blender, Ryou has everything)

"Yes," he answered, "Let me get it out." Ryou went to the cupboard and reached in and got the blender out. He put it on the counter and Yugi dumped everything into the blender and put it on high.

"Wait; let me put the lid on!" Ryou yelled and he slammed the lid on just in time. "I need to take better care of my things." He muttered to himself. The boys poured the vile looking mixture into a cup and proudly walked into the living room.

The other three had heard Bakura's shout and wondered what had been going on in the kitchen. They didn't have long to wonder, because Yugi and Ryou walked out of the kitchen at that point.

Honda was impressed. He hadn't thought Yugi and Ryou could cook up something so vile looking.

"Drink up Honda!" Yugi wouldn't look so cheerful if that stuff was going down _his_ throat.

Honda plugged his nose and chugged the mixture. When he finished, Anzu and Jonouchi cheered.

"_Time for a little revenge."_ He thought cheered slightly. The mixture wasn't as bad as he had thought it would be. It tasted a little like sweet-&-sour sauce.

"Truth or dare… Bakura!" he said suddenly.

"Truth."

Honda's question was "Who was the first girl you kissed?"

Bakura turned pink and murmured, "I've never kissed anyone before." Jou and Honda had enough sense not to laugh at that point. Anzu reached out and hugged Bakura one armed.

"It's okay. I've never kissed anyone either." Yugi told him. "Go ahead and ask someone else something."

Bakura's blush faded when Yugi talked. "Jonouchi, truth or dare?" he asked.

"Dare." Jou answered.

Ryou brightened. "Okay. I dare you to go over to the window and sing the Barney theme song at the top of your lungs. I'll open the window."

"How exactly do you sing the Barney song?" Jou asked.

The other four collaborated for a few minutes before coming up with something that seemed about right and put it on a piece of paper.

Ryou opened the window and gestured for Jonouchi to take center stage.

Jonouchi looked at the piece of paper and sang:

"I love you, you love me,  
we're a happy family,  
with a great big kiss,  
and a hug from me to you,  
won't you say you love me too."

"Shut up over there!" someone yelled from nearby.

"I'm not that bad," Jonouchi grumbled as he walked back to his spot.

"Yes you are!" everyone else told him cheerfully.

"You don't appreciate real talent." Jou said. "Anzu, truth or dare?"

"We do appreciate talent. Just not your singing," she told him before saying dare.

Jonouchi grinned evilly. "Good. I dare you to kiss Bakura. He's never been kissed before and it's his birthday. He deserves a kiss. After all, there's a saying that goes 'sweet sixteen and never been kissed.'"

Anzu and Bakura both blushed. Anzu also glared at Jou.

Anzu moved over to Bakura. "Okay, Ryou," she whispered, "you just kind of have to go with it." When she kissed him Ryou sort of understood what she meant. The kiss only lasted a few seconds. Honda wolf-whistled and Anzu and Bakura blushed again. Yugi for obvious reasons was unhappy but he didn't let it show.

Anzu looked around the room. "Honda, do you pick truth, or dare?"

"Dare," Honda answered, looking smug. He didn't think Anzu had any good dare ideas.

"Kiss Jonouchi." Anzu said promptly.

"WHAT!" both boys in question yelled.

"Yeah," she told them. "You wanted a dare Honda, you got one."

There was a knock on the door. Yugi called, "You can come on in!" as Jou and Honda broke apart even quicker than they had leaned together for a quick peck. Bakura wolf whistled as the two ran off and the pizza delivery guy walked in.

"Here, I'll take those," Yugi grabbed the three pizzas as Anzu ushered the confused boy out the door. "Don't worry about a thing." She told the boy cheerfully. "Bye, now!"

"I didn't even know you could do that Ryou," Yugi said as Jou came in from the kitchen and Honda reemerged from the bathroom. (He had felt Yugi's concoction coming back up.)

"Pizza's here!" the two shouted happily, the embarrassment Anzu had created several moments ago forgotten.

Anzu, Yugi, and Bakura joined the other two at the table for pizza, Anzu's cake, and presents for Bakura. They sat in the kitchen, joking and laughing, until it was time to head home.


End file.
